


Moleskin Memories

by babyv_2112



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short 'journal/diary' entries and thoughts from Clarke and Lexa. Set in modern day. Titles will more than likely have song titles that inspire them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colors, Pt.ll by Halsey

There's a space that only we know about. Clarke and I. We happened upon it in a small road trip up to Oregon last summer. It's perfect. So, absolutely, perfect! We traveled up there just last week. Pitched the large tent, made the camp fire, and got cozy on a few blankets next to the fire. We talked about the satellites for hours on end. Another perfect getaway, you know? She was leaning against me, toying with the buttons on my jacket while I twirled a strand of her blonde hair. Then she hummed my favorite melody. It's not a real song, but it never fails to soothe me and she enjoys humming it for me. And between the night owl's calls, her quiet humming, and the occasional popping from the fire wood, I can't help but think 'this is heaven on earth. This is my heaven.'

It wasn't always like this. Calm and balanced between us. And it's kinda funny looking back on it now. How we started out. Casual, bicker-y, and snarky. Don't get me wrong, we haven't lost that side to our relationship. But it was constant. Any show of emotion had us running for the hills, but we both knew we couldn't exactly leave each other. Not because we we're obligated or anything. But because, in some fate sorta way, we kept running into each other. How many countless times we broke up over the most stupidest things. She'd call it off, I cry, only to run into her at some coffee shop or at the mall. We make up, wake up naked in each others arms, and start all over again. I'd get angry, call it off and leave, knowing I broke her heart, and end up meeting at the gym, or see each other at the park. Next thing you know, we're in the backseat of my car, sweaty and panting with love struck expressions in our eyes again.

But over the span of a year, we realized we cannot go on like this. And then it was written into stone. Within the month, I was helping her unpack in my apartment and spent the last two years waking up to her sleepy face and morning breath. And it's been a bliss ever since. We both deserve this, I think. With shitty pasts following us, we deserve each other. And we both know it. Both gain and both lose. And that's how it should be really.


	2. The Feeling ft. Halsey

Lexa makes me feel. Feel what?

Everything.

I've never been so overwhelmed with emotion after meeting her. All my nerves became ultra sensitive, like being new. 

Reborn.

I am only interested in what I can feel. And I can feel when she's around me.

Is this love?

I think so. I'd like to think so.

Everything that use to irritate me about Lexa, I now find myself adoring.

It was never this way with anyone before her.

I thought I was beginning to feel something for Finn.

I was dead wrong.

If this is love, then I'd never even liked Finn at all.

Maybe that's why I bought the ring.

Here's to hoping she feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's been a while. Hopefully I will be more active in writing from now on with these little entries. I plan to make another that has to do with relationship prompts for Clexa as well :) Stay tuned!


End file.
